ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins of the Saiyans
Long ago on earth long before there were civilizations there lived several tribes of humanoids. Among this humanoids were the Humans, the Triclopes, and the Saiyans. Each lived in their own tribes and only rarely did these tribes crossed paths. Hundreds of years later these tribes began to form civilizations and all these races started interacting with each other. The Humans would hunt to supply meat and butcher then sell it. The Triclopes acted as spiritual leaders and lead ceremonies. The Saiyans would farm the land and would barter with the Humans for meat. These races would often marry into other races to build a balanced society Eventually there developed a problem every full moon there was a rampage of giant apes that would decimate total civilizations. Not long after the humans discovered that the Saiyans had tails similar to that of the great apes and asked the Triclopes to cleanse the Saiyans during the next full moon. This lead to the near extinction of the Triclopes and caused a feud between the Saiyans and the Humans. Each blamed the other for the slaughter of there spiritual leaders. The Saiyan-Human war began 5 years after the start of the feud and spread a crossed the whole world. Most had forgotten how the feud began and were constantly at war with each other. The humans were wining for 500 years, but the experienced leaders of the Saiyan armies would get strong after each battle and were starting to gain the advantage. The King of the Saiyans could take on 100 humans without breaking a sweat. One day the human devised a plan to ambush the Saiyans at night. The strong Saiyan race was faced with near extinction. The next morning a Saiyan that was in his 20 saw that his whole family was slaughtered and found his wife an inch from death begging him to save the others. As she died in his arms the grief was so unbearable and he became so enraged that his hair turned blonde and his face had the look of anger etched on his face. The first Super Saiyan had risen with the power of 50 Saiyans and decimated a million human soldiers. As soldier after soldier well fell by this mysterious golden warrior the remaining Saiyans rallied back. As the war went on the humans started using weird jolts of energy to combat the golden warrior and defeated him in battle. As he sat there angered at his lose his power double then quadrupled in power. He challenged the humans again during the day of full moon, but was only matching to power of the human the night fell and suddenly a Golden Great ape erupted from his body. This ape caused mass destruction and wipe out 2/3 of the humans. He then heard the cries of a half Human-half Saiyan crying wishing he realized that all this fighting was causing so much lose on both sides. He calmed down and became what was a tall half ape half humanoid looking creature. This red furred warrior decided to take him and his people to a different planet to end the war with the humans and live in peace again. After going from planet to planet the Saiyans found a home on planet plant and were welcomed by the Tuffles with open arms. Life on with the Tuffles was peaceful, but they did have their differences and would often have a little brawl but nothing serious. Nearly 1000 years later a feud began between the Tuffles and the Saiyans, but was nothing to serious. It wasn't until the King of the Saiyans was found with the daughter of the royal Tuffle family that began what we all know now as the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Story invented by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Super Saiyans Category:Great Ape